


so baby, say you'll always keep me

by strawberryfinn



Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfinn/pseuds/strawberryfinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"this is not a love poem;<br/>it is a poem about you and me,<br/>and every sodding dream<br/>we've ever had."</p>
            </blockquote>





	so baby, say you'll always keep me

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i try to draw;  
> my tumblr: nozaynnogain.tumblr.com  
> quote & title taken from: storan.tumblr.com (aka the happiest narry place in the world)


End file.
